


Distant

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Distant

Clint likes to keep his distance.  
He sees better like that.  
But he doesn't just use distance,  
In his job as a sniper.  
He is also very emotionally distant.  
He learnt very early not to get attached to people.  
Getting up close is Natasha's job.  
Being at a distance has saved Clint's life a lot.


End file.
